A Whole New World
by sparkle-griffin
Summary: What would happen if Remus Sirus and James never met Peter * Chapter 2 is up! * PG for kissing
1. Poison, Bacon, and Unicorns

a/n what would happen if the muarders never met peter? in my story that happens. sirus finds love and james and remus are a little out of the view. sparkle has a odd friens and LOVE IS IN THE AIR review for more. disclaimer: I ONLY OWN SPARKLE GRIFFIN, JAKE ABERSON, AND LYCOS WAKAMON!!! warning: cliffhanger   


' Ya know...' I was cut off by a letter landing in my salad. ' Argggg!' could this be... IT IS!!! YAY!!! I have been excepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry !!!! I showed my mom. I had always wanted to become a witch but this was in LONDON!!!! Well, lets get packing. The next day i was on my way to London. I got to a place called Diagon Alley ( though I don't know how ). I was shown around by Hagrid. He met me there, gave me money and helped me by supplies. Then he took me to the train. I got on in a compartment by myself. But, then I heard a knock on the door.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
' Hey is anyone in there? ' I heard a boy say. ' Course ya dunderhead! The door is locked!' I heard another boy's voice say. ' Sorry just a second! ' I answered. ' Oh a girl. ' I opened the door. They walked in. ' Are you guys going to Hogwarts too? ' ' Not to bright James is she? ' ' No Sirus, she isn't but she is cute! ' ' Hello! My name is Sparkle Griffin, ' I tried to break the ice.' I am James Potter and this is Sirus Black . ' ' What kind of names are those . ' ' Sassy one is she not Sirus . '' I AM HERE YOU KNOW AND IF YOU DO NOT STOP TALKING LIKE I AM NOT HERE I WILL SLIP A EX-LAX IN YOUR FOOD. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS IT WILL MAKE YOU CRAP FOR AN HOUR!!!!! '   
' We found our girl!'   
**********************************************************************   
' What do you mean your girl. ' ' Well, we are pranksters and need a girl to help us with the creeps. You knows strut her stuff and flirt with them. ' James ( I think ) said. ' Pranksters eh? Okay.' I told them. Then another boy walked in. ' James , Sirus did you find the cute girl that is supposed to help us? ' he asked. ' She is right here. She is the best Remus . ' Sirus said. ' Show me. ' Remus asked. I turned around and grabbed something out of my trunk. ' Hi Remus. ' I said to him in a silky voice. Then I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek then SLAT!!! I shoved peanut butter in his face. ' Okay I did not see that one coming. She is in. ' he said surprised. ' Would you leave for a second. I have to change. ' I told them. ' Can't we stay? ' They all pleaded. ' No! I will call you when I am done,' I ordered them. They sulked out.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Within five minuets I was done. ' Boys you can come back! ' I yelled. They skipped in. I had done my hair, makeup and had glitter all over me with silver eye shadow. ' Now I know why your name is Sparkle. ' Remus committed. ' Time for your first trick. ' Sirus said. ' Servus Snape is in the compartment right beside us. Lets see what you can do. ' James said. ' Okay. ' I walked in. ' Hi there cutie. ' I said to the only guy in there. ' Hey my name is Servus Snape. What's yours? '   
' Sparkle Griffin. And I want you to meet someone babe. ' I walked to Sirus. ' He thinks I like him. He likes me. Sirus You must pretend to be my boyfriend. Come on,' I told him hastily. ' Servus dear here the person I wanted you to meet. My boy friend Sirus. ' I told him. ' Boy friend? Oh Griffin you are going to pay. ' he was steaming. ' Toodle's! ' I said to him and waved.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
' Sparkle, you rock! ' Remus told me. ' Thanks! ' SCREECH!!!!! The train stopped. ' Firs' years over here! ' I heard Hagrid shout. ' You guys first years? ' I asked the guys. ' Yep! ' they all said. ' Great! ' We all clamored into the same boat.   
We traveled down the lake and entered the entrance hall. 'My name is Professor Moganagall. Please follow me to get sorted. ' We followed her. I heard whispers. ' Look at her. ' ' She's cute. ' They put an old hat on a stool and called : Alberson , Jake! ( Huffelpuff ) then Sirus, ( Gryffindor ). Griffin, Sparkle! ' Smart, beautiful, and talented. That's a sure fire GRYFFINDOR!' _Yes!_ I thought. On until Remus got in with me and Sirus then James with us. Along with a Lily Evans.   
*****************************************************************************   
After the feast I was very tired. I went strait to my dorm to write in my diary.   


_Dear Diary,_   
_ To day I met the cutest boy in the world! His name is Sirus Black and I am crazy for him! Today I became a prankster! ( Like I wasn't already ) I am so glad Professor Mongonagall didn't call out my real name. Sydney YAK!!! Well there is a knock on the door bye!_   
_ ~ Sparkle_   
' Hold on! I'm changing!' ' Sparkle it's Sirus! Let me in! ' _Sirus coming to see me at 1 am? _I opened the door. ' Sirus! You can't be here! ' ' I can't sleep. I have to get something off my chest. ' ' Here come jump on the bed. Be comfy! ' I tried to be funny. He strained a smile. ' Okay, Spark, do you mind if I call you that?' ' No continue. ' ' Well...' He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. ' Fist time I heard your voice I knew you were the one,' he told me. ' Same here,' I replied. He kissed me again. This one was long. Tinker came and pulled my curtain. ' Sparkle do you mind? Go to the common room for that,' she said groggily. ' Okay. Come Si,' I replied. We tiptoed to the common room. We kissed again. After five minutes I said, ' Si, I gotta get some sleep. See you in the morn!' ' Night! ' I ran to bed and fell asleep quickly dreaming about Sirus.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
' Did you hear about Sirus and Sparkle? They snogged at midnight!' This is what I heard walking into the Great Hall. Then I heard James talking to Sirus. ' Si, I was in the common room last night. How was it?' ' How could you have been there? I looked. no one was there. ' ' I have an invisibility cloak!' ' Is that true? Jamesie?' I butted in. ' You heard all we said? ' Sirus asked nervously. ' Yep. But don't worry I am not mad at you.' ' Good,' He said relived. He gave me a smooch on the cheek. ' Pass the bacon, ' Tinker asked me. ' Sure girl, ' I passed her the bacon. This year will rock!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
It was time for Potions with the Slytherens. Me and Sirus were holding hands while walking down the corridor. ' Look Malfoy it is the famous Sparkle Griffin, '   
Snape snarled. I flashed my glitter covered eyes at him. ' Your just still sore from the train ride aren't you? ' I asked him. ' You always were cute,' he ginned wildly and pinched my cheek. I looked though my bag and pull out my copies of The Hobbit and handed one to Sirus. We whacked Snape on the head with them. ' 10 points from Gryffindor each and detention in the trophy room! ' Professor Blackwater said to me and Sirus. ' Why to go guys! ' Remus told us. ' Troublemakers to the end!' James whispered.   
*****************************************************************   
' Help!!!!!!!!' I screamed. I was in the common room and I was stretching. ' Spark what happened?' Sirus asked worriedly. ' I was strectching and fell. I think I broke my leg! Arrrggggggggg!!!! ' He rushed me to the hospital wing and set me on the bed. ' Madam Promfry! Madam Promfry Sparkle is hurt! ' he shouted. ' Mr. Black where is she? ' she asked. ' This way! Follow the screams! ' Madeam Promfry casted my leg , game me skelo-grow and a dreamless sleep potion. The whole time Sirus never left my side. Before I fell asleep Sirus told me, ' Spark, I love you.' ' I love you too,' I said just before I drifted off to sleep. ' SPARKLE!! No, no ,no. She can't be Professor, she can't be. ' I heard Sirus shout. ' I can't be what?' I said. ' Oh Spark, you aren't dead. ' ' why would I be dead? I had a broken leg. ' ' You have been in a coma for three weeks! ' shouted Remus. ' WHAT? ' I sat strait up. ' James the are lying right? All some prank? ' He shook his head. ' Honey, Snape slipped poison in you goblet a lunch, ' Sirus told me. ' Where is he?'   
' Dungeon, ' I heard a strange voice say.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
' Sydney, listen to me, ' the strange voice said to me. ' Sydney? ' Sirus, James, and Remus asked. ' My real name. ' ' Sydney you are about to transform. ' the strange voice said. ' Who are you? ' I asked the strange voice. ' I am Lycos Whakamon. I am head of The Department of Young Witches Transformations, ' Lycos said. ' But what do you mean I am about the transform? Am I like an Amigi? ' I asked. ' Oh no! Sirus is one too. Just there is a department for girls and boys. You at will can become an Unicorn at any time. Just like an Amigi, but it will give you the instinks of that animal, but still be all human, ' he told me. I then thought long and hard to become a Unicorn. I felt myself changing. ' Sparkle you did it! ' shouted Remus and James. ' James, Remus, I know we haven't been hanging around with you and for that I am really sorry. Now, can you do me a favor? ' I asked the boys. ' Anything, ' James told me. ' Go get Snape from the dungeon. I wanna play a joke on him. ' ' Sure thing, Ms. Swirl. Ya know, because of your horn? Bye we will go get him. ' James said to me. I transformed back. I had to get ready. ' What are you gonna do sparkle? ' Sirus asked. ' Just cry and wail " No Why my spark " okay? ' I told him. ' Right! ' He started to cry and wail . I acted like I was passed out. ' We got Snape as she wanted. ' said James. ' Oh Sparkle why you? Why you? ' Sirus wailed.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
' What happened to her ? ' asked Snape. ' Some how she got posioned. She was been in a Coma for three weeks! ' Remus said. I then constrated long and hard to become a Unicorn. ' What's happening to her? ' Snape asked. ' The fourth stage to her death. Only one to go and she is gone. ' Sirus wailed. ' Servus, ' I tried to say weakly. ' Come closer, ' He walked to the side of my bed. ' Closer. ' He leaned down. ' WHY DID YOU TRY TO POSION ME!? ' I yelled at him. ' What? I thought you were dying. I thought you had been in a coma for three weeks. ' he said. ' I was you are not goin to be to happy about your punishment, Snape. ' ' What is going to happen to me? ' ' You will see, Snape. You will see. ' 

a/n: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!!! REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!!!!!   
  



	2. Dances, Preasents, and the end of the ye...

a/n okie dokie!!! here is the second part to A Whole New World!! I am sooooo evil MAWHAHAHA!!!! READ!!!!!   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Snape did get his punishment. It was Christmas and the ball was coming up. They made everyone stay so there would be enough people. Wanna know what Snape's punishment was? Do ya? Okay, he has to dance with Professor Trelawney!! BAWHAHAHA!!!! I'm evil! Well, Sirus was to take Sparkle, Remus would take Tinker, Sparkle's friend, and James would take a girl named Lily Evans. It was Christmas Eve and the six were in the common room. ' Ya know..... ' I was cutoff by a owl tapping at the window. I went over and opened it. ' Twinkle! ' That's my owl. ' What ya got there? ' I opened the letter, gasped, and dropped it. ' Sparkle, why do you keep doing that? ' Tinker said comically. ' Ha ha! Read it! ' Tinker took it. This is what it said: 

_Miss Griffin,_   
_ You have the privilege a getting to go to the Christmas ball with Mr. Luisus Malfoy. If you do not except, you will regret it!!!_   
_ ~ The office of Mr. Luisus Malfoy_

' STALKER!!!!! ' shouted Remus. ' Oy!!! Who's a stalker? ' asked a red-haired Arthur Weasly coming from the boys dorm. ' Luisus Malfoy that's who! He says if I don't go to the ball with him '' I will regret it! '' Who does he think he is? I am going to Dumbledore!! ' I shouted and marched out and to the stone gargoyle and started shouting passwords. ' Yummy Bunnies, Cockroach Cluster! ' Still not moving. ' Leech Lollies! ' It sprung open. I ran up the stairs. ' Professor Dumbledore!! ' ' Yes Miss Griffin ? ' He asked. ' Luisus Malfoy is a stalker!! ' I shouted. ' Why what do you mean? ' I handed him the letter. He gasped and threw powder into the fire. ' Professor Blackwater, please send Luisus Malfoy to my office! ' Luisus then stepped out of the fire. ' Yes Headmaster? ' He tried to act cool. ' Miss Griffin received this letter from " The office of Mr. Luisus Malfoy " can you explain this? ' Dumbledore asked sternly. ' Why I don't know who sent that, ' he lied. ' LIAR!!!! Only you would stalk a pretty girl if she won't go to the ball with you! Oy!! You lie so much it isn't even funny! ' I shouted. I am so going to get him. So going to get him. ' Mr. Malfoy, I know you deny this, but I will have to punish you for this stalking letter. Now, hold on for a second. ' The Headmaster threw the same powder into the fire and shouted , ' Professor Blackwater, please send Mr. Malfoy's gang up now!!! ' Then, Servus Snape, Brock Goyle, Jack Crabbe, and Dracula Parkinson stepped out. ' Boys, which one of you sent this lovely _woman_ this stalking letter? ' Then Parkinson spoke up, ' Why well _all_ did Headmaster. Malfoy loves Griffin so he got us to send her this letter.' BUSTED!!!' I shouted. 'PARKINSON!!! YOU INBESUL!! YOU BLEW OUR COVER!!! ' shouted Snape. ' So, you did send it did you? Well, Mr. Malfoy, your punishment is going to be worse for lying to me, you will have 50 points taken away from Slitheryin _each._ You will also all have detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest. And Mr. Malfoy, in addition to those punishments, you will have to spend the day with Professor Belle, the Muggle Studies teacher. But, I will warn you; she can be a bit odd. I believe you all know Tinker Belle, well, that is her mother and like Tinker, she gets very irritated. If you don't do what she tells you to, you might end up hog - tied in a large pot of chili,' the Headmaster said with a twinkle in his eye. ' The ball is in two hours, so I suggest you go get ready. And Mr. Snape, don't forget that dance with Professor Trelawney. Now, I must go see professor Mongonagall about a way to change my password. ' He walked out dragging us behind him, and dropped us off at our common room door. I shouted the password, and walked in smiling. ' What did he do to them? ' asked Sirius. I walked to him and sat on his lap. ' They got detention with Hagrid, 50 points taken away each, and Malfoy has to spend the day with Professor Belle! ' I said happily. ' Who's _they_? ' asked Remus.   
' Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Snape, and Parkinson!' I told him. ' Haha! Malfoy has to spend the day with my loony mother!!! Come on Sparkle, we have to get ready. Meet you guys here? ' asked Tinker. ' Sure! ' they all said. So, me, Tinker, and Lily went to our dorms. I put on turquoise robes, tons of glitter, put my long, shiny, curled blond hair in a large butterfly clip, and glass high heels. This all took about an hour and 45 minutes, so we all walked down to meet our dates. ' Sparkle, you look beautiful! ' shouted Sirius. The other boys greeted their dates pretty much the same way. We walked down to the Great Hall and found Snape standing with Trelawney. We all laughed. We danced for a while, and then Dumbledore announced, ' Students, teachers and ghosts it is time for the Christmas drawing! ' ' What drawing? ' I asked puzzedly. Sirius shrugged. ' Students, you have not heard of this, but if your name is drawn you win a dance with the other in front of the whole school! There is a girl and a boy bucket, and the girl winner is..... Miss Sparkle Griffin! ' I gasped. Me the winner? They put a velvet robe on me, a tiara, and lead me on stage. ' Now they guy winner will get a dance with the lovely lady here. He is..... Mr. Sirius Black! ' _Thank you!_ I thought. They did the same to him and added a crown. ' Now, our King and Queen will enjoy a dance together! ' Dumbledore shouted. Slow music started playing and Sirus started dancing with me. We danced to that 4 minute song and Sirius ended it by putting me in a large dip. then, the crowd started shouting, ' Kiss her! Kiss her! Kiss her! ' Sirius leaned in and started kissing me. We stood there for 5 minutes and then.... we fell down. Not on propose though. But, he still kissed me while the whole school and staff were laughing. then Dumbledore came up and shouted, ' Okay you two, break it up! It is Christmas Eve and you need to get some sleep so you can get up early and open presents! Goodnight! ' He walked off. We started towards the common room, when we got there Sirius said, ' Sparkle, you have made this the best year of my life. Please, I mean we haven't made this official, be my girlfriend! ' Then I answered, ' Course! I mean, why wouldn't I? ' He leaned in and kissed me, again. then, James came up to us and said, ' Haven't ya'll done that enough today? ' I glared at him. I then went up to my dorm and fell asleep instantly.   
When I woke up, there was a heap of presents at my feet. I grabbed one. It was a cage for Twinkle from my parents. The next one was from James, it was a book that was titled: DATE ME!!! ; A guide to dating. I laughed out loud. Wait 'till he finds that fake candy on his bed. The next one was from Tinker, a makeup set! Yes! I had two more left. One was from Remus, a guide to Unicorns. I secretly thanked him. The last one was from Sirius. It was a solid gold locket. In it was a picture of me and him kissing. I put it on. I then ran to the boys dorm. ' Thanks guys! ' I shouted. It woke them all up. I jumped on Sirius's bed. ' Open the one from me! ' I shouted again. ' OKAY! ' he said groggily. He ripped off the paper and smiled. It was a gold watch and on the back this was engraved : _Sirius and Sparkle FOREVER!!!!! _He smiled again and asked me, ' Did you like it? ' ' Yes, ' I answered. We went down to breakfast and the day flew by. Soon it was Valentines Day.   
Nothing special happened on Valentines Day, just little people in diapers delivering valentines. But, something special happened to me . While on my way to see Professor Gillyweed, the DADA teacher, a very chubby short person came up to me and said, ' You Sparkle Griffin? Gots a valentine for yous. Here it is: Sparkle, you sparkle like the sun. Sparkle you shine like the moon. Sparkle you stop all time. Sparkle, will you be mine? Love, Sirius. ' The fat person trotted off, and left me wondering what he ment by his. I started down the hall and heard him and James talking. ' So, when are you gonna do it? ' asked James. ' Seventh Year graduation. She will not suspect anything,' answered Sirius. Once they started chatting regular, I ran up to Sirius. ' What did you mean by " yours " ? ' I asked him. ' Later. ' He walked off, and again left me wondering; _What is he planning to do?_ Every day for the rest of the year I asked him the same thing. Every day he answered, ' Later.'   
I passed my exams with flying colors, so did the others. We were on the train ride home when something unordinary happened to me. I was chatting when I started glowing bright silver. Remus then walked up to me and touched me. He got thrown back and gasped. Turns out it was a deffence meckanizam. Some one in anouther compartment was talking trash about me. When I told them all they had some strange reactions. ' Whoa, I have a PHSYCO for a girlfriend! ' exclaimed Sirius. ' Don't you mean phsycic? ' asked James. I held up my hand to keep sirius from answering. I started walking through the compartments with a few, ' Sorry, ' and ' Coming through. ' I stopped when I heard Malfoy's voice say, ' That Griffin, she's cute but so brainless dating Black. I mean, her tattoo is cool, but she is a loon dating that guy! ' _How does he know about my tattoo? _I thought. _Maybe he just saw it under my robe. After all it is on my leg._ ' Yeah, very crazy .' Snape said. I busted in. ' So, you think I'm loco? ' I shouted at them. ' Um, whats _loco_? ' asked Parkinson. ' Crazy! I am not crazy! I love sirius and he loves me! I don't care if you are jealus! He is really cute, really smart, and really funny! ' I retorted. Then, Sirius busted in and said, ' Yeah! Don't be picking on my girl! I will hex you if you don't leave her alone! ' They were tough, but not that tough. Because Sirius was a good hexer. We walked to our compartment with his arm around _my_ waist. Suddenly, the train skidded to a halt. We said our goodbyes, promised to get together over the summer and me and Sirius had a quick goodbye kiss. That year was really fun! 

a/n: TADA!!!! what did you think? i really want to thank BeanKid88 for the loving review. and kid, you will find out about the future. i was thinking of doing two chapters a year and one for a summer. whatcha think about that? tell me! i really hope you liked it and can you guess what Sirius is going to do to Sparkle? put it in your review and give me some ideas for the summer and future chapters!   
*~* Holly *~*   
  
  
  



End file.
